Carnival Lovin'
by pinkywriter
Summary: [PRTF ONESHOT] Wes and Jen enjoy a day at the carnival.


**Author Note: **So, this is my first Wes/Jen fic. I know, I know – I broke out from the Tommy/Kim mode, and moved to another couple. Well, for the moment I decided to experiment on another couple for the time being. So, **read and review**. Most of all – ENJOY:-)

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers of all incarnations do not belong to me, nor do the characters. They belong to Jetix International and Disney.

_How do I love thee? Let me count thy ways. _

Wes Collins and Jen Scotts were walking around the park one Friday afternoon. There were many people walking around laughing and having fun, but as for the couple, they were relaxing after a long day. The couple was walking hand in hand watching everyone that was around them.

"What can we do today?" Jen asked looking at her boyfriend who was observing the scenery with her.

"Hmm…what do you have in mind?" Wes responded as he looked at her.

"What about the pier? We can go to the amusement park and have some fun with the games and such." She excitedly said as she jumped up and down.

"Aw, do we have to go. I wanted to spend time with you today." He pouted pursing his pouty lips at her.

Jen giggled and smiled, "Please? Oh, c'mon Wes! Trip and Katie are going to be there."

"Alright, alright – we can go." Wes retorted smiling back. "Now, let's go."

Wes hauled for a cab to the seaside pier. As the driver drove them to pier, Jen excitedly waited for their stop. She could almost taste the cotton candy and feel the ocean breeze. Wes sighed delightfully at his girlfriend's excited gestures. He smiled and kissed her hand as they anticipated a day at the pier.

_An hour later_

After paying the cab driver, Wes took his girlfriend by the hand.

"Shall we?" Wes said as he extended his arm out to her.

Jen nodded, "Yes, let's!" She smiled and locked her arms with Wes'. The two walked around arm and arm taking in the pier's sights and sounds.

While walking around, Jen had spotted a game they could play.

"Step right up! Win the lady a prize." The carnie said as he motioned to his game. "Knock down all the pins and you win this fabulous teddy bear. Care to win it?"

Wes studied the objects carefully before paying the carnie. He examined them slowly and figured out a strategy. After handing the carnie two dollars, he started to throw his first out of four balls.

"Aw, try again sir." The carnie said as he saw the first miss.

As Wes warmed up his pitching arm, Trip and Katie were watching from afar.

"Ohh, look its Wes and Jen! Let's go say hi to them!" Trip said excitedly watching the couple as they played a game.

Katie laughed and pulled her boyfriend by the hood of his green jacket, "Not so fast – mister Trip." She giggled and pulled him grasping his hand.

"Come Wes! You can do it." Jen cheered as she watched Wes throw ball number two.

The second ball missed as it only hit one pin. Wes frowned at his second attempt. The third ball was already in hand hoping that the third was a sign of luck. Jen continued to cheer as she anticipated a teddy bear. While trying to throw the ball, Trip came up to Wes.

"Hey Wes!" Trip said enthusiastically as he watched his friend throw the third ball.

Wes groaned quietly as he attempted to throw, "Hi Trip. Hold on a second, alright?"

As the third ball was thrown, it missed by a split second. Wes groaned again looking at the pins he still had to knock down.

"Want some help?" Katie insisted as she watched with Jen.

"Nah, I'm good." Wes replied as he looked the last ball. "Well, alright."

"You sure?" Jen said raising her eyebrow.

Wes nodded, "Yeah. Katie might as well. I didn't get anything." He handed the ball to her and observantly watched.

"Here goes!" Katie said throwing the ball.

"Congratulations madam, you were able to knock down all the missed pins." The carnie said handing her the teddy bear.

Katie smiled and took the teddy bear handing it over to Trip. Wes sighed and took Jen by the hand.

"We'll catch up with you guys later." Jen said walking away.

"Okay." Katie answered waving at the couple who was walking to the next game.

As the couple walked around, they noticed another game that the two of them could play.

"How about this game? Winner has to buy dinner." Jen said pointing at the Skeeball game.

"Okay." Wes said with a smile. "Sounds like a bet to me."

As Jen inserted four dollars, the game started.

"Ready? GO!" Jen said excitedly.

As the balls slid up and down landing on several numbers, Jen was slowly getting points whereas Wes was building up on speed.

**Jen 140**

**Wes 200**

"Ugh! Come on!" Jen chanted to herself as she tried to reach 100 points from the point line.

**Wes 210**

**Jen 180**

"This is too fun!" He said with a smile looking at his girlfriend who was frustrated with her game.

"Oh hush you!" She giggled as she continued throwing in her balls from her rack.

**Jen 200**

**Wes 210**

"I'm going to win!" She danced around as she threw her last ball.

"Not that I can help it!" He said making a face at her.

**Wes 220**

**Jen 220**

Within a split second, the game ended up in a tie. Jen screamed with delight and hugged Wes. Wes returned the hug as he pulled out his tickets from the ticket holder. Jen did the same and smiled brightly.

"Good job." Wes said smiling hugging his girlfriend.

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself." Jen said hugging back.

The day quickly changed. The night was starting to shine with stars that adorned the pier sky. As the couple walked around, they turned in their tickets and retrieved handsomely their rewards. They sat at a nearby bench gazing at the stars.

"What a fun day." Jen said resting her head on Wes' shoulder.

Wes smiled and kissed Jen's forehead, "Yeah. We need to do this again."

"Do you think we can carry these stuffed animals back?" She asked looking at him.

"Possibly, if I can see my feet." He replied with a chuckle.

"Good." She said softly as they continued to watch the stars.


End file.
